Love Letters
by Hotoami
Summary: A collection of poems, written by different characters and to different characters, and reflecting their thoughts on the other.  I hope you can guess once you read them.  Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.
1. I

_Love Letters I_

You should have seen yourself that night

Standing there

That stupid smile on your face

Knowing you did not belong,

But you stood there anyway

Happy to be here at all

Content to be yourself

Even if it was just for this night.

It didn't take prodding for me to come over

Or to take you in my arms

Or to offer you this dance

For tonight we were not ourselves.

But we _were_ ourselves

More than any I know

And it was right as I led you around

No, as you showed me

My own happiness.

And as the snow fell

That stupid, bright, brilliant, loveable smile on your face

As you twirled around

And as you innocently gazed at me

I knew this was us

And this was how we would always be.

* * *

Hello everyone! This is my first... "fanfic." Please bare with me in these first four, because I wrote them at two in the morning because I didn't want to go to sleep ; Reviews are greatly welcomed and appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi or any subsidiary thereof.


	2. II

_Love Letters II_

The wall

It was there before you came

It was there against all else

It was barring me from others

Then you

It wavered

It retreated

It did not break

You persisted

It shunned you

It pushed you away

It was confused

You cared

It chipped

It cracked

It allowed you through

And you loved

I loved

I cherished

I cared

Now you and I can finally see

* * *

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own things. 


	3. III

_Love Letters III_

As a boy, I love you

As a girl, I love you

I love you I love you

But it's all I can do.

I sit and watch

As you watch him

And send myself deeper

Knowing your heart has chosen.

But I try

I show you love

I am not afraid

But you are.

So I leave you to him

Pray he takes care of you

Gives you all you need

Because I cannot.

But my heart is still,

For when I see your smile

Reflected off his

I know I stood no chance

Against true love.

You are always welcome

And if you are ever wronged

If happiness evades you

I am always here with open arms

And an open heart.

* * *

Disclaimer: Me. Own. No. 


	4. IV

_Love Letters IV_

I came this far

For you

Halfway across the earth

To see you jump

And that you did

Not only jump

But fly

Fly over the bar

As I flew to you

As you warmed to me

Trusted me

Loved me

As I loved you.

I'm glad I can make you smile

Laugh

Be happy

But is it enough?

Is that all I can do?

I want to know you

And you know me

The true me

Not the boy who fails a test

Or clumsily falls

Or jokes at lunch

But the girl who crossed an ocean

A rule

A persona

Just to know you.

And I hope you don't see me strangely

And think me queer

But I have so many thoughts in my head

Doubts

Worries

Confusion

And I'm trapped, not knowing the path

Spinning 'round and 'round

Racing, looking

Wondering, hoping

Faster and faster and—

Your eye catches mine with a smile

All that's left a small blush

Of my frenzied thoughts of before

…

At least for this moment I am content

And the path is clear to me,

For it's the path always at your side.

I don't ever want to leave.

* * *

I'm actually quite happy with this one... But I suppose I'll see what you all have to say Review! 

Disclaimer: Hana Kimi is not my creation, I am only writing this for my own personal amusement and the amusement of others.


	5. V

_Love Letters V_

One more night.  
No, I can stop.  
It seems I still can.  
I love you enough to not hurt you.  
No, I love you more.  
Much more.  
Enough to keep your secret.  
No, even more than that.  
My selfishness.  
Keeping you at my side.  
No, that's where you belong.  
Where I belong.  
Where we will remain.  
But no, you must leave.  
We have one more night.  
Lying in each other's arms.  
No, I have decided.  
This is not the last.  
This is the beginning.  
Yes, I will come for you.

* * *

Eh, written in a few minutes while watching Bleach... Dunno why I thought of writing while watching something completely unrelated, but yeah And so you know, I do not plan what I'm going to write beforehand... For this one I had the first two lines that I randomly thought of, then found that I was falling into a kind of pattern where I said "No" then had two lines, all of them a sentence in themselves without breaking... So I just stuck with the pattern and formed a poem around it. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Me no own Hana Kimi, but I can dream.


End file.
